He's The Very Best At What He Does
by JailyForever
Summary: B is coerced into going out on a fake date with an escort after having had one too many failed dates. I wonder who she will be meeting. Rated M for lemony goodness


**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to SM. I'm just having a little fun with them

**A/N: This used to be up as part of my Witfit but I thought I'd repost this (and the others) as a one shot **

BPOV

"Bella I just don't understand why you're not open to the idea. I mean honestly, when was the last time you went out on a date?" my friend Alice said with exasperation.

For several weeks now she had tried to set me on a numerous blind dates which I refused every time and now she was coming to me with the idea of an escort with promise of getting laid at the end of the "date" if I wanted.

Alice kept telling me that I needed to get out there and have some mind blowing sex because and I quote "too highly strung and sexually repressed."

"Alice I've told you already I do not like the idea of going on a fake date with some guy I don't know who has probably been with a lot of girls. And really Al an escort. I'd rather meet a nice guy on my own and get to know him instead of going out with some guy who is being paid to talk to me and keep me happy. It makes no sense." I whisper yelled so no one in the little café we were at would hear us.

"Bella please, I've heard he's the very best at what he does," she confessed. "And he won't make you do anything that you don't feel comfortable doing. He really is very likeable and he comes highly recommended."

"Alice, no," I told her, throwing down $20 and leaving the café.

Somehow after another few weeks of persistence I agreed to the escort thing. If anything just to shut her up. I had decided that I would go, give the guy his money, explain that I was only trying to shut my friend up, apologise for wasting his time and go. It was a perfectly simple plan.

So here I was sat at a table in an upper class restaurant waiting for one Anthony Masen. Of course I had no clue what the guy looked like but Alice assured me that every girl who had been "privileged to his services" commented on his looks and excellent conversational skills.

He of course didn't know who I was just a name – Marie – there was no way in hell I was going to use my real name. The table was booked up his name so it would be easy for him to find me. All in all this felt bizarrely like a blind date minus it being an actual date.

I glanced over at the hostess who was flirting outrageously with a man with oddly familiar unruly bronze hair. No it couldn't be him. He turned his head and I saw those beautiful green eyes. I turned my head quickly and shielded my face before he could recognise me. The last thing I needed was for him to see me here.

"Marie," a silky smooth voice spoke that I would recognise anywhere. "It's nice to meet you." I shielded my face even more from him. This was not happening.

"I'll be right back," I sqeaked out in a voice so unlike my own, and dashed for the toilets. I was going to kill Alice.

I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

One ring

Two rings

Three rings

"Bella, what is it? Is your date a dud?" she asked in a rather breathy voice. Great, she's having sex.

"No not quite Alice. More like a blast from the past!" I yelled.

"What do you mean?" she asked and I heard sheets rustling in the background and a Jazz baby not now.

"Well, let's just say his name isn't Anthony for one. It's Edward fucking Cullen," I said and I knew I was probably breaking some kind of confidentiality thing but to hell with it.

I heard Alice laugh, "What? Edward Cullen as in star quarterback and Tanya Denali's now ex boyfriend I assume."

"Yeah, Al one in the same. But you also forgot my best friend till we started high school and treat me like I was the plague." I hissed down the phone.

"Okay Bella, listen you look nothing like you did in high school. You've evolved and changed physically. Go out there and enjoy your 'date' and see if he can figure it out. Which if he's anything like he was in high school he won't he was always such an unobservant prick," she rushed out.

"So what? Go out there; flirt with him and when he figured it out what? He goes and accuses me of setting this all up and knowing it was him before I made the call," I nearly yelled.

"Yes Bella exactly and trust me he won't go off on one at you and if he does just tell him you didn't recognize hms. Okay I gotta go B. Love you." The phone clicked as she hung up on before I could say bye.

I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair and I had to admit Alice had a point. I had changed somewhat but if you looked closely enough you could definitely tell it was me.

I walked back into the seating area and back over to the table where Edward was now sat with a rather worried expression on his face. Great he was worried he wasn't going to get paid or something. Because there is no way he would be that worried about a "client."

I took my seat opposite him and smiled. "Sorry about that," I said quietly.

"That's perfectly alright. Many first timers have reacted similarly to you," he said with a cocky expression. Great he thought I made an exit to get over his hotness. Well I've got news for you Mr Cullen I got over your hotness years ago, in high school.

We ordered our food and settled into a casual conversation. I tried to look relaxed while resisting the urge to slap him so hard and run from the restraint leaving him wondering what the hell just happened.

"So tell me about your childhood? Where you went to school, friends you had and still do have. You know things like that," he said slowly as we waited for desert.

Okay this is easy. General information, no need to mention names.

"Well I grew up and went to school in a small town. All through school until I started high school my best friend lived close by and when it came to high school he just changed," I spoke quietly fighting back the tears.

"Wow he sounds like a royal dick head Marie," he said and I could tell he truly believed that. He called himself a dick head.

"Yeah you're telling me. Anyway I got through it with my other best friends who kept constantly telling me that he wasn't worth my tears and well I honestly believe that. Ali really knows what she's talking about too," I said twirling my hair.

"So if you grew up in a small town what brought you to the big city?" he asked, showing a genuine interest.

"College. I always wanted to go to NYU to study journalism. What about you?" I asked, and I immediately wanted to smack myself in the face for that. For all supposedly knew he could have grown up here.

"Family. But I don't think I mentioned that I moved here," he said eyeing me warily.

"Oh you know what I'm just gonna cut this shit coz you know what I don't care what Ali says _Edward _I should have just left the moment I saw you," I said furiously letting out 10 years worth of resentment.

"What the hell are you talking about and how the fuck do you know my name? None of my clients know my real name," he whisper yelled.

"Yeah well guess what not all of them went to high school with you, and talked to you every day right up until the end of middle school," I yelled and then stood up making a swift exit from the restraint pausing only long enough to inform the hostess that he was paying. It was the least he could do.

I stood on the sidewalk trying and failing to hail a cab. And then I felt him before I saw him - it was like 10 years had done nothing to stop that.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot," I said turning around and shoving an envelope full of cash at him.

"I don't want your money," he said searching my face and after a few seconds it finally dawned on him who I was.

"No, no, no I insist I mean that's all you're here for right," I said throwing my hand out trying to make the cab stop but it just flew right past me.

"Bella keep your fucking money and tell me what the hell that was?" he asked venomously.

"Which part? The part where I pretended not to know who you are? Or the part where I left after handing your ass to you after hating the way you treated me for years?" I demanded, placing my hand on my hips and temporarily giving up on my attempt to hail a cab.

"Oh you know what if you're gonna be like that then fuck off back to your apartment. I don't know why I'm even trying. You didn't care in high school, why the fuck would you care now?" he said pulling on the ends of his hair.

"I didn't care? I didn't care?" I seethed. "Are you seriously saying that? Who was it that ignored an endless amount of texts and phone calls? Don't you dare say that I didn't care coz you're the one that left me."

"Oh and I wonder why that was. Don't think I don't know what happened at that beach party at the end of the summer. You and Black," he yelled and now I had a vague idea of what he was talking about.

"What? That's why you ignored because I kissed Jacob. I mean why did you even care? But if you really must know it was a dare; it was Alice. I told her no but she said that maybe if you saw you'd pull your head out of your ass and ask me out," I yelled and I knew we were causing a bit of a scene now, and the strangers on the street were looking at us like we were strange. But really this was tame compared to some of the occurrences around New York.

I heard him mutter something under his breath about "that fucking mutt" before I felt his lips crash against mine and everything else melted away as I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. This was even better than I had ever imagined that it would be when I was sat in Calculus fantasising about him and me and all the things he could do to me.

"Bella I am so sorry," he muttered as he moved his lips to my neck.

"I, I, I think we better move from here people are beginning to stare," I said breathlessly.

"Come on lets go back to my place then," he said and then told the valet to fetch his car around.

We drove in silence back to his place and I took that time to process what just happened.

"Edward, what did you say earlier? After I told you about the dare," I asked tentatively. I needed to know who he was talking about and what he meant.

"Oh that. Errrm well," he said taking a hand off the wheel and rubbing the back of his head. "Don't take this the wrong way but after I saw you Tan said something about hearing you and Black had been dating a while, and then the next day Black told me that too. I was so hurt that you hadn't told me that I just did what any other 14 year old would do and decided I had to get over you, and well I kinda thought the best way would be to get a girlfriend and that's when I started dating Tanya. And well she didn't like us hanging around together and said she didn't want to be a clingy and controlling girlfriend but the closeness between us two didn't settle well with her. So I agreed to not see you as much and it just felt easier to cut you out completely."

Great so Tanya and Jacob are the reason why I lost my best friend/potential boyfriend.

"I'm not going to pretend that it sits well with me and that you actually thought I'd date Jacob back in middle school, although I kinda did Junior year coz he wouldn't stop pestering me about it. But we wasted enough time and I'm over it," I told him as we pulled into a garage of an apartment complex somewhere in the Upper East Side.

Edward took my hand and led me towards the elevator and as soon as it arrived he shoved me inside against the back wall pressing the button for his floor and attacked my mouth.

Mmmm I could get used to this.

As soon as the elevator arrived at his floor I paid no attention to the surroundings as he led me towards his bedroom, never removing his lips from my skin.

By the time we'd reached his bedroom I was left in only my underwear and he was shirtless. It really was a glorious sight to behold.

He pushed me down onto his king-size bed and slowly unclasped my bra, and then slid my panties off.

"God Bella you are so beautiful you have no idea how much I want you and how long I have dreamt of this moment," he whispered against my skin as he made his decent to the promise land.

"Me too," I moaned. I was about to spontaneously combust and all he was doing was kissing me, edging closer and closer towards my already soaked centre.

Without warning he trailed a finger across my pussy. "Mmm Bella you're so wet for me," he whispered, bringing his finger to his mouth and sucking on it, making me feel incredibly jealous. "And you taste so good too. Tell me what you want."

"I want you," I whispered, taking his hand and lowering it back to my centre. "First I want your tongue and then I want you to fuck me hard."

Edward let out a low groan and then attacked my pussy with his mouth taking my clit into his mouth and biting down hard causing me to cry out in pleasure. He sucked on my clit bring me to the edge.

"Edward," I moaned loudly.

He groaned slightly and the vibrations drove me closer to the edge. Edward sensed that I was close and promptly inserted two fingers and thrust them in and out in time with his tongue. He curled his fingers slightly hitting the elusive my g-spot, which until this moment I thought must be myth since no one had ever found it before.

"Oh fuck me, Edwaaaard," I screamed as I came harder than I ever had before.

Edward made quick work of removing his pants before kissing me hard. He swiped my lips with his tongue asking for entrance and I opened my mouth to him. I could taste myself on him and I really couldn't see the fascination with it. I had heard many girls found it erotic but to me it made no real difference, probably because I was too wrapped up in the taste of Edward. Something I had never thought I would ever get to experience.

I wrapped my legs around Edward and I could feel his hard on press against my centre and I was dripping with need for even more than I already was; it was clear that he was very well endowed.

I removed my lips from his. "Edward, I want you inside me, now!" I half growled.

He immediately pulled his boxers off and thrust into me without any warning. He gave me time to adjust to his size and then continued to thrust in and out at a painfully slow pace.

"So fucking tight," he groaned, attacking my neck with his mouth again, biting down gently every now and then.

"Fuck me harder Edward," I screamed not content with the slowness of pace. He looked into my checking for any uncertainty and then thrust into me harder and harder.

My moans seemed to spur him on even more and I was close to the edge again. My hands found their way into his hair and I pulled hard on it as I felt my orgasm build.

"So close," I moaned softly.

"Mmm baby let go," he whispered into my ear as he lowered his hand to my clit and rubbed it furiously determined to get me off before him.

"Oh fuck," I cried as my orgasm overcame me, and Edward followed straight after me.

He pulled out and collapsed next to me on the bed.

"Wow," he breathed. "Best ever."

"Yeah. So what now?" I asked, coming to my senses slightly. What the hell was I going to do now? I just fucked Edward Cullen/Anthony Masen. Tomorrow night he would probably be off 'working' and fucking some other girl.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confusion coming over his gorgeous face.

"I mean what are we now? I mean fuck buddies is all we're ever going to be right coz of your job," I said slowly getting out of the bed to find my clothes.

"No I was going to quit my job, and make use of my degree. Be my girlfriend Bella please," he begged me. I slowly nodded my head and he patted the bed. I walked over seductively and whispered in his ear "Round two?"

Alice was going to have a field day when I talked to her tomorrow morning.


End file.
